


Psychology, humor and (not) being in charge

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [43]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura wants everything back too fast.





	Psychology, humor and (not) being in charge

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-27 03:19pm to 03:30pm

That evening sounds of pleasure were finally being produced again in the sanctuary Yukimura called his and Sanada's rooms. Just not on the basis of what anyone would think.

Yukimura was lying on his chest while Sanada attempted to knead all the aches and pains away his body seemed to find interesting enough to keep.

"It's only been a few days, you shouldn't tax yourself out so much already."

Yukimura tried to answer but a moan escaped before he could.

"But I have to get back in shape."

"You are still recovering. And you don't have to do everything in one day."

"Don't you like me in shape?"

Reversed psychology. Sanada smiled, knowing it couldn't be seen.

"Does that include turning yourself into one gigantic ball of screaming nerves?"

Yukimura so wanted to turn around.

"Did you just use humor on me?"

"Is there something else I should use on a man, who practically doubled over in pain after working out too much too fast?"

Yukimura huffed.

"It wasn't too much."

Sanada, unable to help himself, stopped his ministrations and put light pressure on just one point on the shoulder muscle. Yukimura inhaled sharply.

"Not too much, hmm? Point proven."

Yukimura sighed.

"Point taken."

"Good. Now continue to lay still or I'm sending you back to the medical rooms for improper behavior."

"Improper behavior?"

"Yes. Now lay still. I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"Yes, sir!"

The grin in his voice was all it took for Sanada to poke him again before soothing the pain away once more.

Life was good.


End file.
